history doesn't repeat itself but it often rhymes
by geneee
Summary: Ryuu hasn't gotten nearly enough sleep when he shows up at the examination hall in the palace. There are whispers as he walks into the room, and he feels stares latch onto him as he takes a seat. It's unpleasant, but all he knows is that if he passes he'll be able to learn more about the plants that fascinate him so much.


**Ryuu deserves more love as well as an official backstory because a twelve year old boy working on his own in the royal palace who somehow never mentions his family or goes home ever makes me sad.**

 **I meant to make this longer, but I couldn't think of how to keep going so I just decided to post this before it starts collecting more dust in my computer.**

* * *

Ryuu is eight years old when he first arrives in Clarines. He doesn't really remember much of the journey, but he remembers how the forests stretched on for days and the rivers glittered in the sunlight. He wonders if he'll have time to see what plants grow in the countryside, but his carriage doesn't allow for many stops. He manages to venture out at night, when they stop to rest. He gathers a scroll of paper and a dip pen, a birthday gift from his grandparents, and settles in a meadow illuminated by the moonlight, scrawling sloppy letters onto the uneven surface as he leans in close to examine the flowers swaying in the breeze.

He hasn't gotten nearly enough sleep when he shows up at the examination hall in the palace. There are whispers as he walks into the room, and he feels stares latch onto him as he takes a seat. It's unpleasant, but all he knows is that if he passes he'll be able to learn more about the plants that fascinate him so much. The head pharmacist introduces herself quickly and then outlines the practical exam. He perks up at the mention of the herb garden because he's never been in one before, and the idea of seeing one makes him forget his discomfort.

The greenhouse is absolutely wonderful and filled with so many herbs that he almost thinks he's dreaming. Every plant is thriving, boasting vibrant hues and fragrant smells, and for moment Ryuu is struck speechless. He has only ever observed plants in natural environments, taking frequent trips into the forest or to the lake back home. He's never seen such a large variety of plants all in one place before. The canals are pristine, and the water is so clear that he can see the bottom.

He gets to work immediately, taking out his pen and starts an inventory of all the plants in the garden. He's not even halfway through before a certain plant catches his eye, and he all but runs to it in his excitement. He reaches into the soil and breaks off a root, bringing it to his mouth to taste it. His eyes widen when a sweet flavor spreads on his tongue. The flowers have yet to bloom, but he knows that it is yura shigure. He takes in the placement of all the plants and the flow of water in the garden, and he knows what he must do.

Garack arrives three days later, utterly dumbfounded as she takes in the state of the greenhouse. There is water all over the floor and bags of soil tipped over, mixing into the puddles and forming a concoction of mud that has been tracked throughout the garden by a pair of child sized shoes. Crinkled papers with dirty fingerprints lie haphazardly in the few clean areas in the greenhouse, such as the dry patches on the floor, the corners of plant boxes, and is there something in that fern over there?

Underneath the one tree in the garden, Garack sees a boy curled up against a bag of soil. His face has streaks of dirt, as do his clothes, and she's pretty sure there's at least three different types of leaves in his hair. She walks over to him, careful to avoid the slippery puddles on the ground. He's sleeping, she realizes, as his chest softly rises and falls as he lies there. She has heard of Ryuu, the prodigy who has been studying plants since he could walk. He's so very young, and his sleeping face only emphasizes that. Before Garack realizes it, she has already crouched down and moved his hair out of his face.

No, no, what is she doing? She has never met the boy before, and he is an applicant, not friend or family. She stands, making as little noise as possible so he doesn't wake up. Whatever he has done, it looks as if a storm has passed through the room. She reaches for the paper in the fern to find out what he has done to the place… and is met with one of the most unique formats of note taking she's ever seen.

It takes a moment, but she manages to figure out that the page she's holding is about the necessary environmental factors needed for the yura shigure plant to bloom. She looks up and immediately spots the brilliant red flower across the garden. The soil has recently been put in—the flower has been transferred from a different location. Garack walks over to the worst disaster zone in the garden, and she finds that many of the plants have also been moved. A sweeping glance of the room tells her that not all the plants were transferred—a section of the garden is lifeless, flowers and leaves drooping toward the floor.

A grin makes its way onto her face, and she holds back a laugh. The boy actually tried to replant everything! Based on the chaotic state of the garden and the exhausted child under the tree, he must have struggled to do as much as he could before finally falling asleep.

"Yatsufusa," she calls. "Can you bring Ryuu back to his assigned room?"

"Yes, Chief," he replies, gently gathering the small boy into his arms. The pair cautiously make their way back to the entrance, and Ryuu doesn't even stir.

"Can you believe this?" she muses aloud. "He really tried to save all these plants."

"Does he pass?" Yatsufusa asks, looking down at the boy with curiosity.

"He didn't actually succeed, but he didn't have to," she replies.

Garack glances at Ryuu again, who doesn't seem like he'll wake up any time soon.

"Well," she lets out a chuckle. "It's really a formality. His reputation precedes him. He'll definitely become a wonderful pharmacist."

Ryuu wakes up in his room when the sun's rays peek through the curtains. He feels kind of… dirty. He sits up and looks down at himself, and then comes to the realization that he desperately needs a shower. How did he get back anyway? Wasn't he in the garden? Wait a minute… The exam!

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he is about to run back to the greenhouse when an envelope on his end table catches his eye. When he picks it up, he is surprised that it has some weight to it. He opens it, and there is a rectangular object of some sort inside. He takes it out, and a long cord attached to it follows. His eyes widen. It is an official identification tag for royal apprentice pharmacists. A note is also included in the envelope, so he takes that out to read it.

 _Dear Ryuu,_

 _Congratulations on becoming a royal palace pharmacist. Please report to the_ _Chief Pharmacist Garack Gazelt next week to begin your apprenticeship._

 _I look forward to working with you._

 _Chief Pharmacist of Clarines  
_ _Garack Gazelt_

Oh. He's done it. Ryuu holds up the identification tag, staring at it in wonder. He's a real pharmacist now. He feels warm and giddy and oh wow he's actually done it! He can't help but smile as the tag catches the light, reflecting a beautiful blue in the sun. He can't wait to get started.

At least, he wants to get started, but there's a mountain of papers on the Chief Pharmacist's desk that is so high he can barely see her. He can hear the sound of a pen writing though. She doesn't seem to have noticed his entrance, but his shyness starts to take over. She is the best pharmacist in all of Clarines. What if she doesn't like him because he's so young? It won't be the first time it's happened. He hesitates at first but eventually finds the courage to speak.

"Um, excuse me…" he manages to get out, trailing off. No response. He tries again.

"Excuse—excuse me, Chief Pharmacist!"

He hears the writing stop, and then a head pops out from behind the stack of paper. It's so sudden that he jumps, startled.

"Ah, Ryuu!" Garack exclaims warmly. "Congratulations on passing the exam. Welcome to the royal pharmacy."

The sight of only the chief's head above stacks of paper is so bizarre that Ryuu forgets himself and stares. Garack tilts her head in confusion.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Ah, thank you for allowing me to work here," he says, stumbling over his words a little. "And, um, thank you for the congratulations."

Garack smiles and comes out from behind the desk, walking up to him. She holds out her hand.

"There's no need for that," she says. "You earned it."

"Thank you," he says again, shaking her hand lightly. Garack frowns.

"No, no, you have to do it more firmly," she says, tightening her grip before he can pull away. "Like this!"

She shakes his hand almost vigorously, and Ryuu isn't sure how to react. He settles with a look on confusion on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind," he finally says. He then realizes that he is the only person here, besides the man wearing a bandana who was proctoring the exam.

"Um, am I the only one who passed?" he asks.

"You are," Garack confirms. "It's a difficult exam, so not many pass each year."

That's unexpected, but he's glad that managed to pass the exam. He nods to show he's listening.

"Normally, I'd assign you to a senior pharmacist, but all of them are currently stationed outside of the capital, so I'll be in charge of you," Garack says. "If I'm not available, then ask Yatsufusa here. He'll be able to answer most of your questions."

At this, Ryuu stares. Personal training from the chief herself? What an amazing opportunity!

"Please take care of me."

"Great!" Garack says, clasping her hands together warmly. "Then please start familiarizing yourself with our plants and plant storage."

"Yes, ma'am."

As he faces the wall of shelves, he feels excitement bubble up in his chest. The exam already feels a million years away, but the future is here and now and ready for him to take.


End file.
